


The Care and Feeding of One's Watson

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Anal Plug, Beating, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's record of his time with his slave John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is going to be an ongoing piece that I will be adding to when the mood strikes me.
> 
> This is Sherlock's POV on his relationship that I have established in other stories in this series.

_This missive was found in a sealed envelope tucked into a file of papers attributed to John Watson._

My brother Mycroft has informed me that I must make a record of my ownership of one John H. Watson for his records and the Marketplace records. And that John H. Watson may not write this missive for me nor may I dictate it to him. In fact he is never to see this until the time of my demise if I predecease him.

Why I must do this has not been made clear. The consequences of what will happen if I do not have been made very clear. So to avoid the consequences I have agreed to write what is being required of me.

I purchased the services of one John H. Watson after his previous contract had been sold to my brother Mycroft. The circumstances of how Mycroft obtained the contract have been written up both by Mycroft and Watson so no more I will say on the topic except he is the best purchase I have ever made.

Ah Watson, I honestly do not think you know what you have done for me. To say that you saved my life would be an understatement. I shudder to think what my life would be like if you were not in it or if I would even be alive at this point. 

Currently Watson is off with his wife on an enforced time of leisure. They have gone to the Scottish highlands for the next two weeks giving me time to get this done before he comes back. Mycroft was kind enough to lend me one of his lads to serve while Watson is away but it is not the same.

Watson knows me. He knows my strengths and my weaknesses. He knows what I need often before I know I need it myself. He anticipates even my whims. 

And I know what he needs and desires. In that we are very compatible with each other.

I am not an easy man to live with. I have my habits, which I rarely stray from. I have my fits where I will not speak for days on end and woe betide the person who tries to talk to me. I have my faults and my particularities. And my foibles that have gotten me into trouble more than once.

In some ways Watson was my brother’s last hope of keeping me from that self-destructive path I was happily running along. And I will admit he was right.

He’s not much to look at. His face would easily get lost in the crowd. He blends in with an ease that I have never had and I have used that to my advantage more than once.

But there is a fire below that bland exterior. He cares so very much for his patients, for his friends, for his brothers in arms, for his family, and for me. He does have a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve but I wouldn’t have him any other way.

And he can take punishment both physical and mental. He has been tested many times in the forge and each time come out stronger for it. 

I have lost count as to the number of canes I have broken on his backside over the years. He loves being tested and having his limits pushed and I am more than happy to do so. 

Watson, my dear Watson. I was very skeptical that you would be able to take the punishment I enjoy delivering but you proved me wrong. From that first time I took a cane to you to get you to focus to that last time I had you stretched out lashed to my bed as I tormented you with the whip, you proved you are so much more than you say. I have to admit that my trousers are tightening as I think about the marks I created across your back and the noises you made when I put each and every mark on you. Then when I turned you over and made your front match your back….well I couldn’t help myself but had to take your member into my mouth until I tasted your release down my throat. I find myself licking my lips at that image.

And then there is your mouth. G-d what that mouth can do to me and for me. I swear that Watson has no gag reflex or it was trained out of him. If trained, my compliments to his teacher. I have choked him on many an occasion and he loves it as much if not more than I do. And then there are the other things he does with that mouth that bring me much pleasure.

Then there is the simple fact that he is a trained physician who has practiced under some of the worst circumstances possible. He has saved me through his abilities as a Doctor more times than I care count. 

Mine is not the safest profession. People tend to take what I have to tell them either very well or very badly. There are many that would like to see my demise at either their hands or my own. A number of them have tried but, so far none have succeeded. Although some have come close but Watson has made sure that I would live to fight again. 

He also takes care of me during my, for lack of a better word, lapses with various substances. Some legal and some of my own making. 

My mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems, give me work, give me the most abstruse cryptogram or the most intricate analysis, and I am in my own proper atmosphere. I can dispense then with artificial stimulants. But I abhor the dull routine of existence. I crave for mental exaltation.

When that is lacking I turn to other means to quiet my mind. The needle calls to me. The slowing down of the racing of the thoughts that ricochet through my head before they overwhelm me and…

I suppose that use of these drugs is physically a bad one. I find it, however, so transcendentally stimulating and clarifying to the mind that its secondary action is a matter of small moment.

Watson has worked very hard to keep me from that path. He has found ways to distract me from myself. To quiet the noise in my head so I can think…so I can sleep.

And he is clever. None of you have realized how clever he is. He presents himself as a competent physician with battle tested skills. He is not an idiot. Not by a long shot and most people know that. But they do not know how smart he really is. 

He makes himself average so as not to draw attention to himself and thus not drawing attention to me or, in some cases, away from me.

As I continue this record, I shall give you some examples as to his exemplary service and character.

Just know that I believe that John H. Watson is a shining example of his house and their training methods. I endorse them whole-heartedly.


	2. The Case of the Harmonic Convergence

Watson stared at the object I had placed in front of him. 

He really didn’t have much choice in the matter as he was naked and tied up with a stiff collar around his throat keeping his head up and eyes forward.

“Sir?” he said tentatively with a slight tremor in his voice. I could not tell if it was fear or desire. I was hoping for both.

“Did I say you could speak?”

He thought about it and said, “You did not say I could not speak.”

“Well done Watson,” I said with a laugh, “you do know how to listen.”

It was his inattentive listening that had brought him to the situation he found himself in. 

“So what do you think that is?”

He stared at the glass item in front of him trying to figure out what he was looking at.

I heard a slight in take of breath. ‘Ah-ha,’ I thought, ‘he has got it’

“And I believe you know where that goes,” I said running a finger over his shoulders. 

I removed the collar so he could go face down onto the pillow I put in front of him and turn his head.

He did what I wanted without my asking. Watson always seems to have a knack for anticipating my needs. I helped him get situation with his head down and his rump in the air. 

I gently kicked his knees further apart. He followed my direction allowing me unfettered access to his most private parts. 

I grabbed the glass and knelt down between his legs. 

Watson didn’t know that I had stashed some of our lubricant to ease things into tight passages under the sofa. However he did figure it out rather fast as I placed the tip of the glass plug against his anus and then slowly pushed it in. 

He tried to relax but it was a bit of an effort on both of our parts to get it to slip in. The flared base was pressed up to his skin. I found my trousers to be rather tight at the sounds that were coming from Watson. I adjusted myself and stood up.

I helped him back up to a kneeling position with the plug inside him and then sat in the chair in front of him.

Looking down I could see that the plug was having the desired effect I wanted. Watson was hard and wanton. He licked his lips trying to control himself and failing miserably. He knew the penalty if he came before I allowed him and he didn’t like it at all. 

“I had this special made for you Watson…”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Good man. Now this glass has some interesting properties. Because of the size and the width, I know where it is pressing. But that is not the best part of this experiment.”

He looked at me puzzled and with a little dread. My experiments have been both to his advantage and disadvantage over the years.

I pulled a tuning fork from the pocket of my dressing gown and tapped it on the table next to me. I place it upright and the note resonated through the flat.

Now I could see he was really lost as to what the experiment was to be.

I chuckled and said, “Face forward again if you please and keep the plug in place.”

He obeyed me with only a little hesitation. I could not punish him for that. He had done what I asked him to do in a timely fashion. 

I walked behind him and knelt between his legs again. I leaned back and hit the tuning fork on the table behind me and then placed the end in the middle of the plug. The vibration of the fork resonated through the glass plug. I heard Watson gasp and then moan.

He said through gritted teeth, “Permission Sir?”

I laughed, “No. And there will be consequences.”

I removed the tuning fork and allowed him to compose himself for just a moment. I hit the fork on the table and re-applied it. 

He gave a hoarse shout and released all over the carpet.

“Ah Watson, do you have so little control,” I said.

He started to apologize but I cut him off.

“We both know how this is going to go Watson.”

He sat up and nodded.

I untied his hands and helped him to stand up. 

He was a bit wobbly so I helped him to the bedroom.

He bent over and grabbed rail at the foot of the bed and spread his legs.

I pulled out the glass plug carefully and put it on the nightstand.

I unzipped my trousers and released my very stiff cock from its constraints.

“Let’s see if we can get that response from you again,” I said as I place the head against his ass. 

I slowly inserted myself into Watson’s quivering ass and proceeded to both slowly and quickly bugger him. I set no rhythm so he had no way of knowing what I was going to do next. 

I could tell this was frustrating him but I continued. 

Sounds escaped from his lips against his will. Each sound went straight to my groin causing me to almost come but I managed to keep myself in check.

“Please Sir,” he said, “Please Sir. I can’t….I can…”

He was babbling. His control was totally lost. 

I was of two minds but I decided to have mercy and said, “You may.”

He came with a shout and gripped my member from within and I came.

Watson fell forward almost hitting his head on the rail. I caught him and eased us down on the floor.

We were both breathing hard at our exertion.

“So Sir was the experiment a success?”

I yawned and said, “I need more data.”

He chuckled and got up slowly. He went to the bathroom, got a damp cloth, and cleaned us both up. He helped me to the bed and covered me up.

“Watson,” I said as I slipped into the arms of Morpheus,” Join me.”

I could feel him slid in behind me. I patted his hand and said “Good show Watson, good show.”

He kissed the back of my neck and said, “Thank you Sir and we’ll have to execute that experiment again. Maybe you should try it so you will have more data.”

I could feel my cock twitch at the thought, ”I very well might Watson. I very well might.”

And with that we slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the concept for this is from a discussion that I had with some friends. I have no idea if it would work but the theory is sound.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So like? Don't Like? Unsure?
> 
> This is an experiment for me and I would like some feedback if I should continue or scrap. Feelings will not be hurt if you don't like it.


End file.
